Mirror
by BumblingScribe
Summary: (TFP AU) Every single time I look in the mirror, I see someone that isn't myself. He tells me of things I don't know. When Bumblebee learns about secrets from his past, he wonders, what other things are being hidden from him? (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Stuff:

**Bold= Reflection ** **Talking**  
_Italics=Thoughts_

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Criticism welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not Me!

It was night. Everyone was recharging. Except for one Autobot. That night, Bumblebee couldn't sleep. He was tired but he just can't sleep. So he decided to walk until he feels sleepy.

He just walk down the halls of base. He hoped that it will tire him out. Though it did not help with him. He was tired. But he still couldn't sleep.

So while he was walking down the hallways he decided to stop and look at his reflection through a mirror. His reflection was all fine.

His reflection showed Bumblebee with his color scheme of black and yellow. His optics were light blue. Though it look like that 'Bee was tired.

His reflection was fine until something changed in his reflection. For a split nanoklik he saw red optics. Then after another nanoklik the optics turn back to their normal color.

_Was processor playing games on me?_

He shrugged it off. Then a voice started to talk to him...

**Hello scout. I see that you are tired. Are you are okay?**

_It was a voice. Who's voice?_

"Who's there?" Bumblebee said with fear in his voice. He look around to see that no one was there. No one was behind him or around him.

_That's_ _odd._ _Where_ _did_ _that_ _voice_ _came_ _from?_

**Look** **behind** **you** **kid. In** **the** **mirror**. **Hahaha.**

Bumblebee turns around to see his reflection. But it was not his reflection...

As Bumblebee looks at his reflection. His reflection was not his. He instead of his black and yellow color scheme it was purple with black. His optics was red instead of figure in the mirror smiled. The smile made Bumblebee scared.

_I_ _don't_ _believe_ _it._

"Who are you?" he said with fear in his voice. He didn't know if he should tell Optimus.

**You** **don't** **know** **me.** **Well,** **Autobot** **I** **am** **you.** **But** **a** **better** **version** **of** **you. **

_Me?_ _How_ _can_ _that_ _guy_ _be me? That's not possible.  
_  
"No, I don't believe you! You are not me! I am an Autobot!" Bumblebee didn't believe his audio receptors. Is this guy really is him?

His reflection just started laughing.

**You** **sure** **about** **that,** **Scout**! **I see** **your** **potential.** **But** **do** **the** **Autobots** **see?**

"Everyone sees my potential. I'm the most trusted scout of the Autobot team!" 'Bee yelled.

Bumblebee didn't notice Ratchet walking towards him.

"Bumblebee, is everything all right?" Ratchet questioned. He turn around. Then he looked back at the mirror. The figure wasn't there anymore.  
"Yes everything is all right. I'm fine Ratchet. Nothing is wrong with me." Bumblebee spatted out.  
"Are you sure? You don't seem okay." Ratchet said "For the final time Ratchet I'm fine! FINE! Now leave me alone." he yelled angrily.

Bumblebee then stormed off into his quarters. Ratchet just watch 'Bee's behavior towards him. It wasn't him. Bumblebee never acted like this.

_What's going on?_

**A**/**N: ****It's** **kinda** **short**. **Don't** **worry** **the** **chapters** **will** **get** **longer**. **Anyway** **see** **you** **next** **chapter.** **Criticism** **welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuff:

**Bold=****Reflection** **Talking**  
_Italics=__Thoughts_

**A/N**:** Here's Chapter 2 of Mirror. One thing about this story is that it's an AU. So that means that Bumblebee's voice box isn't torn. Hope you enjoy. As always constructive criticism allowed.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What's Wrong?

It was the next day. Everyone was fine. Optimus was scouting out an energon signal. Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobots were hanging out with their human friends.

Their human friends was showing them human culture. Specifically music. Something Miko seemed to like.

Bumblebee was not in the mood today. He just didn't feel like it. That's what got Ratchet worried. Ever since last night, it seemed that Bumblebee has been acting strange.

He doesn't seem to act like himself.

_Why?_

Ratchet wanted to talk to him later. Possibly for a checkup.

"Bumblebee can I talk to you?" Ratchet said. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Not exactly. Though I just want to do a checkup on you. Lately, I have been noticing your behavior. Is everything all right with you?" the medic said.

_This again. Really!_

"It's okay Ratchet. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Bumblebee said. He was getting annoyed of this question. "Please, let me help. I'm your medic. I know something is wrong. I don't like this attitude of yours. So help me you are getting this check up." Ratchet said as his anger goes up.

Bumblebee reluctantly agrees. Then he sees his reflection looking at him. His reflection then smiles evilly.

**You know you can be a little more serious. Then everyone can take you seriously, youngling.**

"You don't know me!" Bumblebee yelled. What he did not realized is that everyone heard him. He activates his blasters and shoot the wall were he saw his reflection. "Bumblebee! Stop this, NOW!" Ratchet yelled angrily. Bumblebee continued to blast the wall until Bulkhead started to grab him. "Let me go!" Bumblebee yelled. He started kicking Bulkhead. Ratchet went up to him and injected a sedative to put Bumblebee in a sleep state. Ratchet then carried him to the medbay.

* * *

There he was. This guy who claims that he is his own self. He was standing there staring at him with those evil red optics.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee asked. He was scared of this guy.

**I just want to help you kid. I can make you a strong warrior.**

"I don't believe you. You are not me!" 'Bee yelled. He activated his blasters and shoot at the other one. Though his other side disappear. 'Bee cursed as his other side disappear.

**I beg a differ kid. You just don't get it. I AM YOU! **

"NO! I AM NOT AN EVIL GUY!" Bumblebee yelled. He tried to hit his own dark side but he vanished.

**You'll see. One day you will figure it out kid. One day...**

Bumblebee jumped out of his berth.

_Just a dream. _

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?" Ratchet said as he walked up to him.

_Arghh, him again._

"What do you want?" 'Bee snapped. Ratchet backed off.

_What's going on?_

"I'm just here to help you. I know something is not right with you. I just want to help." Ratchet said. He was concerned for the scout. He was more concerned for his mental state. Bumblebee just scoffed. "Like you want to know." he said. He was getting to a point that his attitude could change.

"I'm trying to help you and you are bot being a good patient." Ratchet said. He was getting annoyed of the scout's behavior.

"Ratchet, just leave me alone!" Bumblebee yelled angrily. That's were he saw him again.

Right there was his opposite. Standing there just watching him like a stalker.

**You know, I have a suggestion. Why don't you just show the medic how you truly feel.**

Was his audio receptors playing tricks on him?

_No. I don't want to hurt him. He's a friend. I will not hurt my friend!_

**A friend. Really! To him you are just another soldier to him.**

_What, that's not true! I'm his friend! _

Ratchet just watched as Bumblebee was spacing out. He noticed that he was thinking really hard. Or, talking.

_Whatever is going on here, I will help you, young one._

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter 2 for you. So basically this story will get updated irregularly. Anyway, constructive criticism welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Not What It Seems

Stuff:

**Bold=Reflection Talking **

_Italics=Thoughts_

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Mirror. Constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not What It Seems

Ratchet had this weird feeling that he knew what's wrong with the scout. He just have to get Bumblebee to confess what's wrong with him. Though the scout lately has been very insubordinate.

Bumblebee has been recharging for awhile now. Though the 'dreams' he has been having are scaring him. Seeing this dark side of him, just didn't suit him. He's not a bad guy. He has a good spark.

**Good spark? Really! Ha! You really think you know yourself that well. If you've did then you would've known I existed. But you don't.**

"I have a good spark. You don't know me that well." Bumblebee said with fear in his voice. Ratchet started to pay attention to his behavior.

_Who is Bumblebee talking to? _

**That's where you are wrong. I am here, **his dark side said. He has an evil smile on his faceplates. **There are some things that no one has told you about. **

"Things that no one has told me about. What things?" Bumblebee asked curiously. Whatever his dark side was talking about he will figure it out.

**I can tell you. But, no. But I can help you. **

"How can you help me?!" Bumblebee asked confused and intrigue.

There we go. The plan just started.

**I can make you a better Autobot. Be a warrior. You can be the best warrior that Optimus has ever had. But all you have to do is trust me.**

Can he really trust him? He looked at his dark side for one moment. He was just staring at him.

_Creepy... _

"Why should I trust you?" Bumblebee asked. He didn't know if he should or not.

**I am you after all. I know many things you don't. I can teach you. I can give suggestions...**

_Suggestions? The last time he gave me a suggestion was to hurt Ratchet. I didn't wanted to hurt him. _

"I don't know. Should I really trust you?" Bumblebee said.

_He's giving me a hard time. I need him to trust me. _

"Wait, I never got your name. What's your name?" Bumblebee asked.

**My name is Stinger...**

He then disappear...

"Who were you talking to Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. He witnessed everything that went on. Now, he was extremely worried. Whatever is going on with the scout has to be resolved.

"No one." was Bumblebee's reply.

"I'm not buying that. I wasn't born yesterday. And if you really weren't talking to someone then how come I heard you talking." Ratchet said. He didn't believe that scout for one minute.

"What do you seriously want from me. You don't need to know anything." Bumblebee said. He was irritated by the medic.

_What does he want from me?_

"Please be reasonable here. I'm trying to help you. But, you are very insubordinate here." Ratchet said angrily.

**Destroy him...**

"What?" Bumblebee asked. He looked around and saw nothing. Ratchet started to notice and took a note on that.

**Hurt him. Don't you want to leave the medbay. **

Yes. it was true that 'Bee wanted to leave the medbay. But hurting Ratchet? No! Yes he is irritated by him at the moment but it was tempting. Really tempting...

**I sense your feelings. You are conflicted. Just get want you want. By any means necessary...**

Bumblebee did not notice want he was doing. He activated his blasters and started aiming at Ratchet. What happen next shook the medic. Bumblebee starting shooting the medic.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?!"Ratchet asked. Instead of saying anything Bumblebee continued to aim and shoot at the medic.

Optimus started to enter as he heard some ruckus from the medbay. He notice Bumblebee harming Ratchet.

"Bumblebee stop this instant!" Optimus yelled. He didn't know what's going on. It wasn't like the scout to hurt his team. Eventually the scout stopped but he fainted.

"Ratchet, what happened here?" Optimus asked. He was confused.

"Well, Bumblebee started attacking me." Ratchet replied.

"Why?" Optimus asked. _There had to be a reason for his behavior. _

"Well lately Bumblebee has been acting strange lately. It appears that he he is talking to someone." he replied.

"Do you know who he's talking to?" Optimus said. Ratchet shooked his head, indicating a no.

Whatever is going on Optimus had to figure out. An outburst like this, is not like the scout. He's a nice and energetic bot. So whatever is happening in the inside he will help him.

"Ratchet, keep a close eye on Bumblebee. If anything happens contact me, immediately." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded. Then Optimus left the medbay.

_What you don't know Optimus is that-_

Ratchet sighed. He wasn't even going to finish that thought. He went to attend Bumblebee. Whatever happens he will help the scout. One way or another...

* * *

**A/N: Anyway that's Chapter 3 for ya. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Criticism welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hiding in Plain Sight

Stuff:

**Bold=Reflection Talking**

_Italics=Thoughts_

_Itslics/Undeline= Flashbalcks_

Time Used (how I use them):

Orn= Century

Vorn= Month

Solar Cycle= Year

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 for ya. As always constructive criticism welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hiding in Plain Sight

As each consecutive day goes by the Autobot scout, Bumblebee, has become increasingly violent. Because of this he had to be confined to his quarters. A 'punishment' he hated. His best friend, Raf, couldn't even be near him as precaution. Though Raf misses his best friend. Things hasn't been the same at base since Bumblebee's confinement. There is no fun. Everything is gloomy.

"Guys, can you please tell me whats wrong with 'Bee? You've kept it secret for so long. I want to know. So please tell me." said Raf. Though it sounded more like a cry of help. All the Autobots looked at him, with frowns on their faces.

"Raf, we really want to tell you but we can't. Its for your guys own safety." said Arcee. She really wanted to tell Raf but she can't. She sighed. She had to tell him.

* * *

"Bumblebee. Open up. Now! Please!" said Ratchet seriously. There was no answer. Just silence.

_Come on kid. Raf misses you. Don't you miss him. In fact everyone misses you._

"If tou change your mind you can open the door." Ratchet said hoping Bumblebee can hear him. Eventually he answered.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone!" shouted Bumblebee through the door. Ratchet just got irritated. He punched the door.

"FOR ONCE CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE! YOU CANT STAY THERE FOREVER! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Ratchet yelled through sheer rage. He kicked that door and left.

* * *

"Look it started happening a couple weeks ago," Arcee started, "At first things were mild. But then Bumblebee started to become arrogant. We knew something is wrong with him but refuses to tell us. We want to help him but he doesn't want our help. Ratchet is starting to get mad at him. Though Optimus thinks its something else." Arcee finished.

Raf listen to everything that has happen. That explains why Bulkhead has picked him up from school and take him back home.

_I miss you 'Bee._

* * *

_-Many Orns Ago- _

_During the war, a battle in Helex took place. Autobot troops have started to depleted. After sometime the battle was lost. The Decepticons were victorious. Many Autobots fled Helex, though few got lost in the city-state. Two Autobots were trying their best to hide from the Decepticons._

_"Come on, we are almost there. Just hang in there." said a mech holding a white mech. The mech was trying his best to keep the white one online. Not only that bit the white one was sparked with a sparkling. So the mech was trying to find a medic._

_"I can't hold on anymore. I will be going into labor pretty soon." said the white mech. The other mech at this point started shouting._

_"Somebody help him!" yelled the mech but no answer. Then he started to drag the white mech. Then a group of Autobots came out and took them to safety. Once safe a medic stepped out and helped the white mech give birth to his sparkling._

_After sometime the sparkling was born. But the sparkling was crying very loud for its carrier. The sparkling had a yellow and black color scheme. Very different from its carrier. The medic came up to the white mech._

_"What are you going to call him?" the medic ask. The white mech thought avout it for an astro-second. Then he answered, "I'm going to call him Bumblebee." The white mech looked down at his sparking. He smiled warmly. The sparkling started to cry, but his carrier started to send calm waves to his child. Bumblebee calmed down._

_"Who's the sire?" one of the Autobots said. The white mech frowned._

_"I haven't seen him for solar cycles. Haven't seen him since the war broke out." the white mech reply sadly. Every Autobot present there frowned. They changed the subject._

_"Why don't we take care of him." said one of the Autobots. The white mech looked at him and replied, "Sure. I could use the help. I cant take care off him for long. We have a war to fight."_

_All the Autobots smiled. At least they contributed for some way._

* * *

-_Present Day-_

Ratchet looked at a data pad that contained a holo-graph of someone. Someone who used to know, but now is his enemy. Sometimes his wished it didn't happen. His friend became his enemy. He turned off the data pad. Whatever he will do, he will **NOT **let the past repeat itself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for uploading late. Internet problem. Hyggh. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. One question for you guys: Who do you think this mech who gave birth to 'Bee is? He will become important later on. One more thing, sorry if it sounds like the story is rushed a bit. Bit trust me it will get better. Anyway thats all. And as always constructive criticism welcome. :)**


	5. Author's Notes

**Arthur's Notes:**

To all who are reading this story,

First, this story will be in a hiatus. Mainly because I am re-writing this story. The rewrite will be similar but with a few differences. Another reason for the hiatus is because I am having problems with the inter-webs (Internet). Sorry for the inconvenience. This story is not dead. Trust me. Anyway sorry for not being a chapter. Once I have the revised chapters up the story will continue with chapter 5. Anyway sorry for the inconvenience.

\- RoddyPrime (I changed the name)


End file.
